


Pictures

by Serani



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumo and Kotetsu have been friends all their lives, but neither has been willing to admit their feelings. So what happens when they start looking through pictures of memories past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> You MUST have an account to view this gallery!
> 
> All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

 

  


#    


  


  


  


  


  


  


 

“Where in the world did you get that?” Kotetsu asked from behind him.

Izumo grinned at the picture in his hand. He and Kotetsu couldn’t have been more than a year old, maybe less, since they each only had one tooth. He had a fistful of Kotetsu’s hair - spiky even back then - and he was pulling on it. Tetsu was _mad_ , screaming at the top of his lungs, but Izumo was just getting back at him. Tetsu had just stolen the stuffed ostrich that he’d gotten for his birthday.

“Mom gave them to me. Your mom, that is.” Izumo glanced over his shoulder. “There’s a whole box of them. Want to look through them?” He asked.

Kotetsu nodded. “Yeah, I just made some coffee, let me pour it and we’ll do that.”

Izumo set the box on the coffee table and followed Kotetsu into the kitchen. He pulled out the cups and Tetsu poured for them and a moment later, they were on the couch in the living room, box of pictures in their laps. “This one,” Izumo said, laughing. Tetsu was naked, having just been pulled out of the bathtub and he was, once again, mad. “You _hated_ bathing back then,” he pointed out and Kotetsu made an agreeing noise.

“That hasn’t changed much, truth be told,” Tetsu said. “I hate cleaning.”

Izumo chuckled. “No kidding. There’s a reason I do most of it.”

Tetsu grinned unrepentantly. “Yup, but I cook, so it works out.”

Izumo snorted. “Says you. You make huge messes when you cook.”

“Like this?” Kotetsu replied, pulling another picture out of the box. This one had a young Tetsu, maybe six, “making breakfast” for his mom. “I’d forgotten about that,” he mused. “I couldn’t have been very old. I was trying to make something for Mom’s birthday, I think.”

Izumo nodded. “Yes, I remember. You blamed the idea on me. Cause I was sleeping in your house, at the time.”

“That’s right, you were. Seems I managed to put together something edible, though, didn’t I?”

“Actually, I think so. I can’t remember what, now. Something with rice, but your mom ate it.” Izumo agreed. He sighed. “You always had a talent in the kitchen. I’d starve if it weren’t for your culinary skills.”

Kotetsu grinned. “Damned right you would.”

Izumo smacked him in the back of the head. “I should know better than to compliment you, your ego is big enough.”

“As you know very well, don’t you, my dear Izumo,” Kotetsu said in his ear and leaned forward to nip at Izumo’s neck.

Izumo moaned. “Stop that,” he said, breathlessly.

“Mmmmm. Why?” Tetsu asked, his voice dropping into that liquid sex tone that Tetsu used when he wanted Izumo.

“Because…” he started, then completely lost the thread of thought when those lips nibbled on him again. “Because…” he tried again, without success. There really _was_ a reason they weren’t supposed to get started, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t remember what it was. He gave up and turned his head, catching Tetsu’s lips with his own. “Never mind,” he muttered, kissing his friend. His tongue slid along the other man’s bottom lip and the mouth opened, muscles tangling. Need flew through both of them and hands started roam.

They _weren’t_ lovers. They were best friends who sometimes had sex, which was happening more and more often lately. And, in fact, despite the assertions to the contrary that _both_ of them made, they weren’t in love and weren’t exclusive. Though, if someone had pinned them down and asked them when the last time was that they’d had sex with someone else, neither could have possibly named a time.

The box of pictures slid off of their laps and onto the floor, spilling it’s contents across the carpet. Neither man paid attention, too focused on each other. Hands came up to frame faces as lips and tongues got more insistent. Izumo twisted to straddle Kotetsu’s lap and Tetsu’s hands slid down to cup a firm ass. The other two hands threaded through spiky black locks and fisted, holding the man in place as Izumo’s lips became more insistent.

One of them started rocking, though neither could have said who, but then they were grinding into each other, arousals rubbing, bodies already on fire. The sharp rasp of zipper was heard in the still room then a thunk as a flak vest hit the floor. A few seconds later, there was a hiss when lips sucked at a nipple under raised fabric.

Izumo moaned, his hands tightening in the ebony hair as his rocking became more insistent. But he pulled back, wanting, needing more contact with skin. His shirt got thrown, he leaned back and Tetsu’s flak vest and shirt were nearly ripped from the lean body, thrown God only knew where. Izumo dove in, nipping at pale flesh, sucking the skin in at the base of the neck and bit down hard enough to leave a mark. He pulled back and buried the surge of possessiveness that he felt at the image of his mark on the other man.

Instead, he turned his attention to the rest of the skin, kissing and nibbling his way across it. He slid down off of the couch, leaving a trail of kisses over Kotetsu’s chest, pausing at a nipple to tease and torment it. When it was hard and Tetsu’s hands were gripping his hair, he moved to the other one, giving it the same attention before continuing the trip along the other man’s body.

Button and zipper stood no chance when he got there, and a moment later, he had the thick cock in his hand that he craved. His eyes moved up along the lean, toned chest to meet the heated slanted ones of his friend as he stuck his tongue out to just _taste_. Light licks, slow, teasing runs were made over hard flesh to the sound of needy moans. Then he finally opened his mouth and took the length into it.

Kotetsu groaned loudly, the hands tightening in Izumo’s hair. He relaxed his throat, then slowly moved it down until nose touched shaved skin. For all that he hated _to_ clean, Tetsu liked to _be_ clean, especially there. Izumo didn’t mind one bit. He loved seeing the man naked and shaved and every time he did, images of what all he could do with that body swept through him.

He swallowed around Tetsu’s hard cock, sucking on it before slowly moving back off of it until he just had the tip between his lips. He flicked his tongue over the head, played with the slit and sucked lightly at the sensitive skin before swallowing again.

More moans, then his friend started tugging on his hair. “No more, not yet, please…” Tetsu nearly begged and Izumo pulled off, looking up. He stood, pulling leather and metal free, tugging at button and zipper then dropping the fabric and stepping out of it to once again straddle the man in front of him.

Cocks brushed and twin loud moans escaped. Tetsu wrapped a hand around both of them and stroked them slowly. Izumo groaned and dove in for another long, thorough kiss. Tongues danced and tangled as the kiss made them crazier. Then the hand on their cocks became more insistent and it was only the want - the _need_ to feel his friend that pulled Izumo back.

He leaned over and scrabbled for the drawer in the end table, surfacing with the bottle they’d learned to keep there. He struggled with the cap to get it open, then finally managed, pouring it over his hand and coating two of his fingers. He knelt up and reached for his own ass, but Tetsu pulled his hand back. “Let me,” he murmured, catching Izumo’s lips again and taking the bottle from him.

A moment later, he felt the fingers at his entrance and he moaned into his best friend’s mouth. They’d been on a mission for the better part of two weeks and Izumo wanted it over _now_ , he wanted his best friend inside of him _now_ , not after playing or preparation. But it’d been too long and he let loose a frustrated sound at the necessity of it.

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay,” Tetsu murmured, kissing his friend to distract him. He didn’t let Zumo be frustrated for long. He worked as quickly as he could to ready his friend, knowing very well what Izumo wanted. He spread the lube around, scissoring his fingers, stretching the other man as much as he could, all while trying to ignore the feel of Izumo’s hand on his cock, stroking him as he was being coated.

Finally _he_ couldn’t wait anymore and he pulled his fingers out, gripping Izumo’s hip. Zumo reached back and steadied his cock before slowly easing down onto it. Tetsu thought he was going to go insane at the pace until he was buried completely and a long low moan came from both of them at the feel. “So tight,” Tetsu murmured, loving the incredible feel of the man on top of him.

He pulled Izumo in to him and nipped at the bare neck. With the undershirt his friend wore, he didn’t often get to see it, so he took every opportunity he could to taste the skin. This time, he bit and nibbled on it until he reached the spot just under Izumo’s ear that was so sensitive. At the top of the neck, it was just ripe for the mark he was leaving.

He wanted to see a lot of his marks on this man’s body. He _wanted_ much more than that, but had never quite figured out how to tell Izumo. So, instead, he simply took everything he could, made love to his friend any chance he got and did his best to cock block any attempt someone else made to be with Izumo. It wasn’t really necessary, his friend hadn’t even expressed an interested in dating in a long time.

And Kotetsu, bless him, had no clue why.

Izumo started moving, needing the friction, the feel and his hand dove for his own cock but was pushed aside. Tetsu’s firm grip surrounded it and started stroking as he moved and he groaned loudly. “Oh fuck, Tetsu that’s good,” he moaned. He leaned back and braced his hands on his best friend’s thighs as he moved, riding the other man.

It started out slow, both of them savoring the feel of the other’s bodies, but all too soon need took over. Izumo rocked faster, needing more and when he shifted enough for Tetsu’s cock to start hitting his prostate, his sounds got much louder in response. Kotetsu’s own moans and grunts increased in volume until they were damned near shouting.

Kotetsu pumped up into Izumo, the brunet rode his friend and they got lost in the feel of each other’s bodies. Groans and grunts were loosed at the sensations, both of them trying so hard to hold on and make it last. But it just felt so good. Too good.

It couldn’t last. Two weeks since they’d been together, two weeks since they’d done anything and before Kotetsu could so much as warn his best friend, his hips rocked, he surged up into Izumo and came _hard_. The orgasm stole through him with the force of the Suna sandstorm that had delayed them for two days and he choked out the other man’s name as he filled Izumo with his cum.

Kotetsu’s climax was all Izumo needed to be thrown off the edge. His nerves fried, his hearing disappeared and he shuddered under the force of it. He shouted his friend’s name as his cum shot out of him to coat their chests in thick white liquid. He stared at it, the vision sending an aftershock through him and causing another spurt of cum to spray them.

When it was over, he slumped forward, Tetsu’s arms coming around him as they panted hard, trying to remember how to breathe. They stayed there like that for several long moments, neither willing to get up and clean up or even just move. They were both way too happy in that moment with where they were.

So that’s how they were when the cursory knock sounded and Genma and Raidou walked in. Izumo heard a click and looked up to see Genma pointing a camera at them, grin spreading around the ever-present senbon. “What the hell?” Kotetsu nearly shouted.

Izumo sighed and sat up, belatedly remembering _that_ was why they weren’t supposed to get involved in anything. Their sometime-playmates were supposed to go out with them to dinner and the bar as a welcome home. Izumo swallowed, blush staining his cheeks, when the other two just chuckled at them, though Raidou was sending a rather ineffective glare at the back of Genma’s head. “It’s about time you two get together,” Gen said by way of explanation.

Izumo raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that? We have sex all the time.”

“Based on the looks on your faces, that wasn’t just sex,” Rai pointed out and Izumo and Kotetsu glanced at each other. Neither was willing to admit out loud that their friend was right, but they didn’t quite want to deny it like they usually did, either.

“I’ll get you guys a towel,” Raidou volunteered, dragging Genma with him.

“Hey, what? You don’t need —” Gen started, but one big hand slapped over his mouth and a pointed look was sent at the two on the couch. Finally Gen got it then turned with Raidou to go dig up the washcloth and leave them alone.

Izumo and Kotetsu stared at each other when the other two were gone. Lips were chewed on as thoughts rolled through like minds. “I…” Izumo started at the same time Kotetsu did. They both chuckled and Tetsu pulled Zumo in for another kiss, then spoke in his ear.

“I love you,” he whispered and Izumo sat up in surprise, shifting the other man’s still partially-erect cock inside of him, causing a small moan. He shook that away and stared, wide-eyed at his best friend, the man he’d loved for _so long_.

“You… do?” He asked, swallowing around his suddenly dry throat.

Kotetsu nodded. “Yes. Have for… a… while,” he said cagily.

Izumo blinked at him another few seconds, then gulped. “I love you, too. Have… well, probably since those pictures were taken,” he said, voice low, tilting his head toward the floor.

Kotetsu’s grin spread across his face. “Well, damn,” he muttered, pulling Izumo in once more. Arms wrapped themselves around Izumo’s lean frame and lips fused as they showed with kisses what they’d just admitted with words.

When they pulled back again, their gazes locked and a world of things moved between them just in those looks. Kotetsu caught Izumo’s hands and threaded their fingers. He dropped a kiss on each one, then looked back up into his best friend’s face. “Marry me.”

Izumo’s eyes widened. He’d never, in a million years, imagined he’d get to marry Kotetsu. He’d thought about it, wanted it, but never expected he’d actually _get_ to. He opened his mouth to speak, but shock kept the words inside his brain. He finally forced sound between his lips, but it still wasn’t coherent. “You… I… we… you mean…” he snapped his mouth closed, swallowing again and shaking is head to clear it, which turned into an odd combination of shaking and nodding.

“I think he’s trying to say yes,” Genma said from the doorway.

That effectively snapped Izumo out of his stupor. His cheeks turned red at sounding like such an idiot. “Yes,” he said quietly and Kotetsu grinned.

“Yes!” Tetsu shouted, pulling Izumo against him again. “I can’t wait to add a wedding picture to the box,” he murmured into his lover’s ear.

“Me, either. I’m so glad Mom sent those over,” Izumo said, sitting up again.

“Me, too,” Tetsu started, only to get interrupted by the other two _again_.

“Me, three. Now, get cleaned up and we can go announce it to the bar,” Raidou said.

Genma assumed a thoughtful expression. “Does this mean we can’t play anymore?” He asked, looking disappointed.

Kotetsu and Izumo looked at each other and grinned. “Hell no. We’ll be married, not dead,” they said together.

Gen gave a small cheer then grinned and lifted the camera, snapping another picture. “I don’t think those are going in the box,” he mused as he tossed the washcloth at them. Kotetsu caught it and they cleaned each other up.

“Uh, no, I don’t think so either,” Izumo said, conversationally, then snatched the camera out of Gen’s hand. “In fact, those two - they _only_ copies, will come to us, right?”

Genma looked so disappointed, Izumo sighed and paused as he pulled his pants up. “We’ll let you take other pictures, okay?”

Grin firmly back in place, Genma nodded. “Okay,” he said, taking the camera back. “As long as they’re naked!” He chuckled, heading for the door and Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged glances then shrugged.

“As long as they stay out of the box…” Kotetsu agreed, taking Izumo’s hand when their clothes were back on.

“Yes, out of the box,” Izumo echoed then leaned in and kissed his lover. “Though, the two he just got… I definitely want to keep them. There can’t be enough pictures of you in the world.”

Kotetsu grinned. “I’m sorely tempted to just agree with you, but I’d rather say that there aren’t enough of you.”

Izumo laughed and dropped another kiss on his lover’s lips as they headed out the door.

* * *

“So what brought this on?” Aoba asked at the bar later that night.

Kotetsu and Izumo glanced at each other, hands tightening. They hadn’t let go for more than a few minutes since they left the apartment. “Pictures,” Izumo said, turning back to Aoba.

“Pictures?” He asked, eyebrow darting up over his glasses.

Kotetsu nodded. “Yup,” he replied, then explained the box that they’d been given.

“Well, then, to the pictures,” Aoba said with a grin, holding up his drink.

“To pictures!” The bar responded, then called for a kiss from the happy couple. Kotetsu and Izumo leaned in, lips meeting, only to grin into the kiss when they heard the snapping of a camera. That’s another picture they’d keep for a _very_ long time.

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
